Man-Crush
by Quechy
Summary: Kendall doesn't have a man-crush on James. He does NOT. He doesn't, does he? Of course not. Right? . . . Okay, maybe a little. Just a bit.


**This was supposed to be a part of my other one-shot, **_**Back Off**_**, which also involves a jealous-possessive but nevertheless, adorable Kendall.**

**But since it didn't really fit the context, I decided to just write this on a different one-shot. **

**That way you guys get two Kames one-shots, yay!**

**Why won't you all love me.**

* * *

**Man-Crush**

* * *

"You have that scary glare on your face again,"

Kendall raised one of his thick eyebrows, "What?" He felt judged. Maybe cause he _was_ being judged by the Latino. Or rather, being observed. Whichever, it made him uncomfortable.

"I said," Carlos stretched his back before continuing, "You have that scary glare on your face again," he said with a little grin this time.

"What scary glare?" Kendall pursed his lips, and Carlos snorted, making him pout, "I'm serious, what do you mean?"

Carlos shrugged his meaty shoulders with a smirk on his face, "That scary glare you give me and Logan whenever we plan to hang-out with _Ja~mes_," the name came out in a sing-song voice, "You're so jealous when we hang with James and without you. It's like you're so possessive when it comes to him."

At this theory, Kendall scoffed, rolling his eyes as both guys continue stretching, "I am _not _jealous. And I'm _not_ possessive."

"Dude," Carlos chuckled, patting Kendall's back, "You totally are. You have a huge man-crush on him."

"What?" Kendall nearly choked on his own spit.

The chuckle became an amused laugh, "I said," Carlos repeated, "You have a huge—no, a _giant_ man-crush on James," he said, raising both of his thick and dark brows before leaving Kendall with his jaw slacked.

"Carlos!" Kendall called out, after a minute of his mouth hanging open in shock of what his friend had just said. He followed Carlos who was on stage, practicing his moves, and with his hands on his hips, he frowned, "I do _not _have a man-crush on James."

The Latino snorted, "_Right_," a tone of sarcasm in his voice, "And I'm from Texas."

Kendall glared at Carlos who just shrugged him off and went over to Logan. Green eyes still on Carlos' back, Kendall shifted his gaze to Logan. Then their eyes met. He saw Logan smirk before he snorted a laugh with Carlos and—oh, that is _it_.

Marching towards the two with a pout and a frown, Kendall only thanked the Heavens that James was off to the backstage so he wouldn't see his other three friends talk about a stupid man-crush on him—which wasn't true, because Kendall does _not_ have a man-crush on James.

"I don't have a man-crush on James!" Kendall declared once he's reached where Logan and Carlos are standing, seeing half of Big Time Rush giggling at him.

Logan took over the conversation when Carlos failed to form a coherent sentence due to the stomach pains he was having from laughing too hard, "_Right_," Logan said in between giggles, "And I'm a Latino."

Glaring harder when Carlos and Logan laughed louder, Kendall huffed in anger. He crossed his arms, "It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is!"—the duo replied in unison of mockery before roaring back with laughter; Carlos clutching to his sides and Logan face-palming himself.

Kendall gritted his teeth, a blush rising to his cheeks, and he couldn't decide whether it was out of embarrassment or irritation.

Possibly _both_.

He swallowed a lump in his throat before denying—uhm, _stating_ would be the proper word, "I don't have a man-crush on Jam—will you guys stop laughing!? It's _not_ funny!"

"What's not funny?"

Immediately, Kendall whipped his head and turned around, only to find the one and only James with a clueless smile on his face.

To his horror, Carlos and Logan laughed even harder, Logan even slapping his knee out of amusement.

"Nothing!" Kendall said, making James raise a brow out of confusion. Now he was even more interested in what was between his three buddies, especially Kendall's flushed face.

Carlos and Logan are laughing pretty hard, it must be something hilarious. James needed to know.

"Oh, come on, Kendall, tell me," James nudged the blond on the ribs with his elbow.

A sigh escaped Kendall's lips before he shook his head, "Nothing, it's just . . . Carlos and Logan are being idiots."

"Yeah, they've always been idiots and probably will always be, but," James snickered when Logan interrupted with a 'hey!' before continuing, "But what's this all about? Come on, we promised no inside jokes if it's not the four of us!"

Kendall opened his mouth to deny that there was anything going on, because come on, if James finds out what they were talking about, he'd have to live with a paper bag over his head or, you know, turn invisible whenever James is around.

"Kendall's gay for you, James!" Carlos exclaimed before giving Logan a high-five, and the two began laughing all over again.

Kendall felt like strangling Carlos in this exact moment if he weren't paralyzed by shock, mouth hanging open and eyes nearly out of their sockets and _goodness_, he's definitely looking like an idiot right now, definitely.

He let his eyeballs roll to the side, trying to see what James' reaction would be.

The tallest of them four only turned into a statue, blinking once, twice.

After a good minute, James slowly stared at Kendall, an awkward glint in his eyes, and that's when Kendall grimaced and walked away, fast paced.

"Wait, wait, hold up, Kendall!" James called out, chasing after the other.

On the other hand, Carlos' laughter subsided to giggles before eventually stopping. He sighed, pursing his lips, "You think we went too far, or . . . ?" He asked Logan, who shrugged.

"Well, I didn't say he was gay for James," he said, fixing his hair in that oh-so-Logan way, "That was all you, bro, you're on your own."

Guilt got the best of Carlos as he playfully shoved Logan to the side; a worried look on his face after they both shared a chuckle, "Seriously, though, Logie, I feel bad . . ."

Logan snickered, "You should, I guess."

Carlos sighed before poking Logan on the dimples, "Not helping, bro."

Meanwhile, if we focus back on Kendall who is now wishing to disappear instead of smiling creepily at our screens because of that small but cute moment of Carlos poking Logan's dimples, we'd see poor Kendall planting his adorable face on the sofa backstage as he lie down.

Aww, baby, he's feeling so humiliated right now.

Why did Carlos have to say that? Some friend he is!

Now Kendall wishes to get swallowed by the sofa as he buries his face deeper to the red velvet furniture.

And he would lie down like that forever if he didn't feel someone plopping down on the sofa by his legs. Well, technically, letting another pair of long legs rest on top of his; making a plaid pattern with their legs.

James.

How does he know? Because only James does that; crossing their legs together (ignoring the fact that James is the only one from the other three who can do that, due to leg length—sorry, shorties—looking at you, Carlos, Logan).

Kendall sighed, "Go away, James."

A chuckle.

"I said, _go away_," nearly whining like a child, Kendall mumbled another sentence inaudible to James' ears before saying, "I hate Carlos. And Logan."

"Yeah, they're dumb," James said, making Kendall turn his head to the side as a gesture of telling James to go on, so he did, "And really blunt, insensitive . . . basically, downright dumb-butts."

_Dumb-butts_, Kendall laughed at that, because let's face it; hearing that word from James was funny. Then again, Kendall always laughs at whatever joke James makes, and _wow_, does that show that he really _does_ have a man-crush on James? No. No, no,_ no_.

Kendall shrugged the thought off before trying to sit up straight, making James shift his legs up so Kendall can move. The younger of the two look down at his hands on his lap.

Now that the two besties were sitting up straight on the sofa, Kendall realizes that there was a lot of space for two other people to sit.

But you know these two; being Kendall and James, they sat in the middle of the sofa, invading each other's personal spaces, like always.

"So," James started, and man, yeah, it was a bit awkward.

Kendall gave a half-hearted chuckle, "So."

James glanced at the other who was still looking down, playing with his thumbs. He sported a small, amused smile before asking, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know . . ."

"I _don't _know."

"You _do_."

"I'm not sure I _do _know."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you _do_."

"What Carlos said earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Carlos is dumb."

"So is Logan."

Kendall laughed, and James grinned at how easy he could make his best friend laugh. Sighing, Kendall shrugged, "I just think you're pretty freaking cool, okay?" He said, looking up at James, who stared at him with a bit of surprise.

"You think I'm—_really?_" James said, and how can he even look surprised? Kendall's dang sure that at least a hundred people have told this guy how cool he is.

"Oh, come on," rolling his eyes, Kendall nudged James with his shoulder, "Don't act so surprised, James. I bet people tell you that every day."

James snorted, "Who do you think I am; Robert Downey Jr.? Nah, I was a nerd back in high-school. Chunky, awkward . . . all that good stuff," he said with a chuckle and this made Kendall smile, because no matter how lame James was in his own eyes, he was a superstar in Kendall's.

"Yeah, but—"

"Actually . . ." James cut off as he nudged Kendall back, "You're the first person to ever say that."

And when James smiled, showing just how happy he is to be called _cool_ by one of his best friends, Kendall couldn't help but mirror the same grin.

"I think you're rad, too, Ken," said James, bringing up a hand to ruffle the blond tresses on Kendall's head.

Kendall chuckled, "Aww, thanks. You're the 2,876th person to ever say that."

Both boys laughed and James messed Kendall's hair even more, causing him to squirm and soon enough, the two had a wrestling match, laughing like how seven year olds would play.

Once they grew tired of laughing and wrestling like men (or rather, kids), Kendall leaned his head on James' shoulder, comfortably looking up to the ceiling before saying, "You're the best, James. Like, seriously, you're so talented and cool and not to mention so _dang _good-looking."

A soft smile spread on James' lips as he rest his head on top of Kendall's, "You're such a sweetheart, you know that?" Hearing Kendall chuckle, he shifted to look down at him, "What?"

"That was kinda gay," Kendall commented with a small grin while James rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and _'so dang good-looking'_ wasn't? I'm starting to think you _do _have a crush on me."

"Hey! I do _not_. You're my best friend and I'm just proud, okay?"

"Aww, how cute."

"Was that sarcasm? I hate it when you use sarcasm against me."

"Ah, but you love me, still."

"Maybe."

"You _totally_ do."

"You're _totally_ confident."

"And you both are _totally_ gay for each other, aren't you?"—came the response from Logan who joined the duo along with Carlos, trailing behind him.

Kendall and James smirked, before sticking out their tongues and in unison, said, "You're just jealous cause you and Carlos don't have a friendship like we do~!"

Logan was caught off guard as he glare at the taller two, "I am not!"

"Yeah, you are," Kendall teased, "Because you obviously have a man-crush on Carlos. Vice-versa."

"I do not!" Here comes the denying; it's happening all over again.

James, being the sarcastic little Jewish muffin he is, scoffed, "_Right_, and I have blond hair."

Ooh, karma's an itch.

Getting a look from Logan to back him up, Carlos sighed, "Guys, we're sorry for what we said earlier, but we don't have man-crushes on each other, because that'd be weird and . . . we're best friends . . . and, well, I don't have a man-crush on Logan, okay?"

"_Right_," Kendall smirked; payback is delicious, "And I'm Jewish."

Carlos and Logan frowned.

Well, dang it.

* * *

**Kames and Cargan.**

**I love them.**


End file.
